Embarazo no deseado
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Sheldon a perdido al amor de su vida, el único amor de su vida, y tendrá que hacerse cargo de un mandato que le dejó, aunque lo evite.
1. Prólogo

Sheldon estaba sentado en su silla de ordenador balanceándose hacia delante y hacia atrás.

–¿Leonard? –llamó en voz alta

Ninguna voz le respondió, así que supuso que su amigo estaba ya durmiendo profundamente. Se levantó y fue allí.

_Toc, toc, toc._

–Leonard

_Toc, toc, toc._

–Leonard

_Toc, toc, toc._

–Leonard

Un gruñido áspero se escuchó desde el interior de la habitación. Sheldon interpretó aquello como una señal para entrar y la abrió.

–Leonard

–¿Qué? –gruñó el nombrado incorporándose para ponerse las gafas

–Necesito que me lleves a un sitio.

–¿A estas horas?

–Sí

–¿A dónde?

–No tenemos tiempo, te lo contaré por el camino.

Leonard le observó de arriba abajo.

–¿Qué haces vestido? Son las… Dos de la madrugada. ¿A dónde diablos quieres ir? –le preguntó

Sheldon bufó. Odiaba darle tantas vueltas a las cosas. Su amigo, ya que era su _amigo, _podría hacerle caso sin parpadear. No estaría mal… Así dejaría e tener una conversación sin sentido y que malgastaba su tiempo.

–Aprisa Leonard –le pidió.

–No me pienso mover hasta que no me digas donde quieres que te lleve.

–Quiero que me lleves al hospital –le dijo al fin

–¿Al hospital? ¿Para qué? –preguntó su amigo mientras se sentaba al borde del colchón

–Es demasiado largo de explicar. Llévame y te lo contaré una vez lleguemos allí.

Leonard bufó y se fue vistiendo.

–¿No creerás que tienes alguna enfermedad infecciosa?

–No Leonard, aunque quiero decir que mi último diagnostico estaba mucho más cera de la tifus que de un simple sarampión. Es más. Sigo pensando que era un caso leve de esa enfermedad.

–Ya… -murmuró Leonard poniéndose la cazadora y cogiendo las llaves del coche –Y yo sigo pensando que si aprendieras a conducir no tendría que hacer de chófer continuamente.

–¿Qué sentido tendría entonces tenerte como compañero de piso?

Leonard le lanzó una mirada asesina y siguió avanzando.

–Ah –exclamó mientras abría la puerta de la calle –Si no me tuvieras a mi no podrías permitirte el piso.

–Muy inteligente. Aunque has tardado en llegar a esa conclusión. A pesar de que te lo dijera hace tiempo… - murmuró Sheldon mientras se aferraba nervioso a la correa de su bandolera.

Leonard suspiró, cerró la puerta de la casa con llave y bajón él al vestíbulo.

–¿Vas a decirme porque te llevo al hospital?

–Hay ahí una persona que conozco que acaban de ingresar. Ya que los eventos sociales lo requieren me gustaría ir a verla cuanto antes –se explicó

–¿Quién esa persona?

–Todo a su tiempo Leonard –dijo metiéndose en el coche y poniéndose el cinturón –. Conduce –ordenó.

El conductor suspiró con pesadez y puso en marcha el vehículo. En silencio llegaron al hospital, aparcó fuera y condujo andando hasta allí.

–Me sorprende que entres voluntariamente aquí. Casi te tengo que llevar a rastras cuando ingresaron a la madre de Howard –le dijo Leonard mientras observaba como Sheldon iba casi corriendo hacia la entrada

–Ya… Supongo que ahora tengo otras necesidades.

–¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Leonard al ver que Sheldon estaba leyendo la localización de cada una de las especialidades

–Segunda planta, pabellón 3 –le informó mientras iba hacia el ascensor

Leonard levantó la cabeza y observó los carteles.

–¿¡Maternidad! –exclamó al leer la planta a la que iba Sheldon.


	2. Capítulo 1

Leonard persiguió a Sheldon hasta el ascensor y se metió cuando las puertas estaban a punto de cerrar.

–¿Para qué quieres ir a Maternidad? –le preguntó.

Sheldon le miró y enarcó ambas cejas.

–No me atiendes cuando te hablo, ¿verdad?

–Sí. Has dicho que ibas a ver a una persona que está ingresada aquí. Pero, ¿en maternidad?

–Si Leonard, es otra consulta médica cómo otra cualquiera.

–¿Quién está esperando un bebé? –preguntó Leonard colocándose bien las gafas.

–Ellie –le respondió.

–¿Quién es Ellie?

–Una amiga.

–No eres asiduo a los eventos sociales aunque sean estos, ¿por qué vas a ver como tiene un bebé?

–Porque si –se limitó a responder saliendo por el ascensor.

Leonard se apresuró a seguirle y llegó junto a él a una habitación donde había dos mujeres con contracciones. La mujer de la derecha, que estaba al lado de la ventana, miró a la puerta y se le iluminó el rostro. Leonard observó que era guapísima, tenía una larga melena de color negro, ojos azules y una cara blanca con pecas. Sonreía abiertamente mientras se sujetaba un enorme vientre.

–Creí que no ibas a venir. Y menos a estas horas. Siento haberte interrumpido el sueño –dijo la mujer en voz alta, tenía la cara contraída por el dolor, los labios los tenia blancos de habérselos mordidos y el sudor manaba por su frente.

Sheldon asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y se acercó veloz. Dejó su bandolera sobre la mesita que había al lado de la cama y comenzó a rebuscar un coletero. Cogió el pelo de ella y le ató una cola alta para que el pelo no le molestara.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó.

–Me duele –se limitó a responder –. Pero es normal.

–Sí. Las contracciones son normales y el dolor obviamente las acompaña –dijo Sheldon preocupado.

Ellie se inclino hacia delante y se agarró fuertemente a la mano de Sheldon.

–Au… –se quejó.

Leonard miraba la escena desde el marco de la puerta. Sin dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo. ¿Sheldon tocando a alguien? ¿Ayudando físicamente a alguien? ¿Quién diantres era ella? Su hermana no podía ser, era imposible, ¿una prima? No… Sheldon era muy raro incluso con familiares…

–Tranquila, ¿has pedido la epidural? –preguntó Sheldon acariciándole el rostro.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–No. Quiero que sea… Totalmente natural la primera vez –le respondió.

–Eso es ridículo. Podrías ahorrarte un dolor innecesario.

–Sheldon me gusta sentir esto…

–Estás loca.

–Bueno eso es lo que dicen de los genios –dijo ella mientras le sonreía.

Sheldon suspiro y le acarició la mano.

–Disculpad... ¿Sheldon? ¿Nos presentas? –preguntó Leonard acercándose.

–Ah. ¿Este es tu compañero de piso? –preguntó Ellie mirándole.

–Sí. Leonard esta es Ellie, hoy va a tener una niña. –le confesó.

–O un niño –dijo Ellie.

–Las condiciones físicas que ha tenido tu cuerpo durante el embarazo indican claramente de que tendrás una hembra –dijo Sheldon.

Ellie no respondió, tuvo una fuerte contracción y se aferró más fuerte a la mano de Sheldon, ahora el que se quejó fue él.

–Era por eso por lo que quería que tomaras una epidural... – murmuró Sheldon entornando los ojos.

–¡Hola chicas! –saludó una mujer negra de 40 y tantos entrando en las consulta –. ¿Cómo estáis?

–Yo bien. No son tan frecuentes como las de ella –dijo la mujer pelirroja que estaba tumbada en la otra cama de la habitación

–Bien, ¿así que tú ya estás de parto? –preguntó la doctora mientras se acercaba a Ellie.

–Eso creo.

–Comprobémoslo –dijo mientras levantaba un poco las sábanas y metía una mano enfundada en un guante.

–Es obvio que va a tener ya al bebé. Las contracciones las tiene con demasiada frecuencia y son muy dolorosas –dijo Sheldon.

La médica le miró enarcando las cejas.

–Lo siento, Dra. –dijo Sheldon agachando la mirada.

–Bien, estás muy dilatada. Nos vamos al paritorio –le dijo mientras cogía la cama.

–Ya era hora –dijo ella sonriendo.

–¿Es usted el padre? –le preguntó la doctora a Sheldon.

Leonard comprobó asombrado como Sheldon asentía con la cabeza y acompañaba a la cama hacia el paritorio. Cuando se quedó solo un quejido le hizo volver a la realidad.

–Usted aguante, ¿eh? –le dijo a la chica que estaba allí y dicho esto se fue hacia la puerta del paritorio.

Sheldon se puso al lado de ella con una bata de plástico y un gorro ridículo.

–¡Corra doctora! Pídala que empuje y que nazca ya…. –exclamó Sheldon.

–Que prisa tienes chaval… A las cosas de la naturaleza no hay que meterle prisa…

–Lo sé señora, pero me gustaría que a Ellie le dejara de dolor tanto…

Ellie le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Tranquilo Sheldon. Tener dolores es natural Sheldon, no me pasará nada tranquilo… –dijo ella sonriéndole.

El hombre asintió lentamente y observó como la doctora ponía a Ellie en el potro. Levantó un poco la sábana y tanteó de nuevo la zona.

–En la próxima contracción empuja, ¿vale? Y tranquila, todo saldrá bien –le aseguró.

Ella asintió lentamente y apretó la mano de Sheldon con más fuerza.

–Tranquila Ellie… Todo va a salir bien… Cuando nazca vamos a vivir juntos. En una casita bonita con dos habitaciones ya verás. Y cuando mi madre se entere estaremos bien atendidos. Aunque sea una católica extremista –le aseguró el hombre asintiendo

–¿Me lo prometes? –preguntó ella.

–Te lo prometo –le aseguró.

Ella se inclinó para besarle pero recibió una fuerte contracción y empujó.

–Bien. Así me gusta. Continúa Ellie –pidió la matrona.

La chica continuó empujando mientras Sheldon la animaba. Tras unos dolorosos quince minutos todo el cuerpo de un pequeño bebé cubierto de sangre y con una sustancia blanca, salió llorando a pleno pulmón.

Ellie sintió como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

–Es una niña –anunció la doctora.

–Lo sabía –dijo Sheldon haciendo un gesto victorioso con la mano.

–Lo sabías… –dijo ella mirándole ensanchando más aún su sonrisa.

–Es lo que he dicho –dijo él mirándola –. Estás llorando… Pero mujer no te pongas triste, una niña es igual de bueno…

–No es por eso… –dijo ella –. Bésame –le pidió.

Sheldon la cogió con dulzura por el rostro y se acercó a ella. Le dio un beso con suavidad, disfrutando de esos finos labios que sabían a azúcar.

–Aquí tienen a la hermosa niña –dijo la doctora para poder separarles.

Sheldon se separó de Ellie y la miró.

–¿Ellie? –llamó.

La chica tenía los ojos cerrados y miraba hacia abajo.

–¿Ellie? Ellie no te duermas. No ahora –dijo Sheldon moviéndole la cabeza.

–Póngale las constantes –pidió la doctora a una enfermera mientras le entregaba a la niña a otra.

Esta le hizo caso y mostró en la máquina una línea plana que se lamentaba con un sonoro pitido.

–Señor apártese –exclamó la doctora apartando a Sheldon de un empujón mientras le ponía una máscara de oxígeno a Ellie .

–¡Ellie! Ellie vamos, ¡despierta! Tienes que conocer a tu hija… –murmuró Sheldon aferrándose la bata de plástico.

–Dame el fibrilador –dijo la doctora a la enfermera.

Cogió ambas palas y le puso crema. Luego las puso contra el pecho de Ellie. Tras varios intento y un nefasto masaje cardiaco certificó su muerte.

–¡No! ¡No puede ser! Ella… Ella no puede haber muerto… ¡Tiene que conocer a su hija! ¡Tiene que conocerla! –exclamo Sheldon nervioso –. ¡Ellie! –llamó.

–Señor tiene que salir… Suba a maternidad, le dejaremos ver a su hija en breve –le dijo la doctora.

–Pero Ellie…

–Ella se ha ido… Señor, Ellie a muerto –le dijo.

Sheldon sintió como su estómago se apretaba y le faltaba el aire. No podía ser verdad. Ellie no podía irse.

–Pero ella no puede haber muerto, íbamos a vivir juntos en una casita…

–Lo siento señor, váyase. La dejaremos verla más tarde pero señor váyase –le pidió.

Sheldon se encaminó a las puertas de salida mientras se quitaba el gorro y la bata. La echó a un cubo y salió mirando al suelo.

–¿Qué tal todo? –preguntó Leonard acercándose.

–Se ha ido… –murmuró Sheldon.

–¿Ido? ¿Quién se ha ido? –preguntó Leonard confuso.

–Ellie… El bebé nació bien y Ellie… Murió.


	3. Capítulo 2

Leonard se acercó a su amigo confuso.

–Pero si estaba bien –le dijo.

–Lo sé –mustió Sheldon separándose de la puerta –. Pero se ha ido… –repitió.

–Lo siento –murmuró Leonard acercándose a él

–No sé qué ha pasado. ¡Tengo que saber que ha pasado! –exclamó desesperado

Leonard se acerco y agarró a su amigo por los hombros. Sheldon comenzó a hiperventilar al borde de la histeria.

–Es un ataque de ansiedad. Tranquilízate Sheldon –pidió Leonard.

Y fue cuando el físico teórico se desmayó en sus brazos.

Leonard, que había visto a su amigo mal en innumerables ocasiones, no pudo compararlo con nada igual. Era cierto que nunca había estado presente en la vida de Sheldon cuando este había perdido a alguien que quería, pero nunca se había imaginado que actuaría así. Preso de la histeria y desmayándose.

Sabía que Sheldon no era auténticamente un "robot" pero igualmente nunca llegó a pensar que podía tener sentimientos tan fuertes con alguien que, biológicamente, no era de su familia.

Leonard suspiró y se acomodó. Sheldon estaba tumbado en una cama de hospital y estaba sedado ya que los médicos lo habían creído conveniente cuando supieron la situación.

Cuando Sheldon despertó, atontado pero abatido por la noticia, un cardiólogo se le acerco para explicarle que Ellie, había muerto a causa de una enfermedad grave de origen cardiaco que no había sido diagnosticada y que por ello, en el ajetreo del parto natural, su corazón no había aguantado más y se había parado.

–Si se le hubiera hecho una cesárea nada de esto hubiera pasado… –murmuró Sheldon mirándose las manos

–Señor la enfermedad era muy peligrosa. Le pudiera haber pasado incluso haciendo footing o jugando al baloncesto –le explicó el médico.

Sheldon asintió vagamente sin dejar de mirarse sus manos, creía que aún sentía el tacto de Ellie bajo ellas.

–¿Cuándo nos podremos ir? –preguntó Sheldon

–Pasado mañana al amanecer le daremos el alta al bebé –informó la matrona que había llegado junto al cardiólogo

–¿Y Ellie?

–Deberá de encargarse de la funeraria, aunque si no puede pagarlo el hospital tiene una...

–Si puedo pagarlo –espetó Sheldon molesto mientras se salía de la cama.

–Espérate –le pidió Leonard poniéndole una mano en el pecho –. Tranquilízate. Yo llamaré a la funeraria para que ellos se hagan cargo, ¿vale?

–No. Lo haré yo –gruñó Sheldon apartando su amigo y saliendo de la habitación.

Tres días más tarde, Sheldon salió del hospital junto a Leonard con un bebé envuelto en una manta de color rosa.

–¿Cómo la has registrado? –preguntó Leonard mientras abría la puerta trasera donde había colocado una silla portabebés

–Huntress Penélope Cooper –respondió Sheldon.

–Bonito nombre –dijo Leonard subiéndose al coche

–Lo sé

–¿Listo?

–¿Para el funeral? Sí.

–¿Sabes cuantas personas irán?

–10 si te cuento a ti y a Huntress

–¿No tenía más familia?

–No. Sus padres murieron en un accidente de coche hace dos años y ambos eran hijos únicos. Al igual que Ellie así que los únicos que acudirán a su entierro serán los pocos amigos de la universidad donde trabajaba–explicó Sheldon mientras se ponía el cinturón.

–¿Estás bien?

–Arranca Leonard –ordenó el físico teórico mientras miraba al frente.

Leonard le había preguntando varias veces eso a Sheldon en esos tres días pero nunca había obtenido una respuesta. O esquivaba la pregunta o simplemente decía que "Si" pero sonaba tan falso que Leonard nunca se lo creía.

–He encargado la cuna y el carrito –le comentó Leonard.

Sheldon asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

–Hoy podríamos ir a comprar ropa, después de esto…

Sheldon volvió a asentir.

–Y deberíamos de contárselo a Raj, Howard y los demás.

–¿Por qué? –gruñó Sheldon.

–Tenemos que explicarle porque a nuestro grupo de amigos se ha unido un nuevo miembro muy joven –explicó Leonard.

–¿Es necesario?

–Obviamente Sheldon. Alguna explicación le tendremos que dar cuando la vean en casa.

–De acuerdo –se limitó a responder Sheldon mientras se volvía hacia el asiento trasero y veía como el bebé dormía tranquilamente.

–Tu vida ha dado un vuelco muy brusco… –comentó Leonard

–Supongo –murmuró Sheldon volviendo a mirar al frente

–¿Cuándo conociste a Ellie? –preguntó Leonard dirigiendo la vista hacia él.

–No es de tu incumbencia.

Leonard suspiró y siguió conduciendo hasta el cementerio. ¿Cómo se habrían conocido Sheldon y Ellie? ¿Cómo llegarían a ser pareja? ¿Cómo llegaron a tener una relación física si Sheldon siempre demostró repugnancia en ello? Pensó que podría preguntar esas cosas cuando tuviera más tiempo, cuando Sheldon estuviera preparado para hablar.

El entierro fue corto, no necesitaron misa cristiana así que los amigos de Ellie se acercaron uno a uno para expresar como lo habían conocido y lo que les parecía. Cuando llegó el turno de Sheldon este se acercó lentamente tendiéndole la niña a Leonard.

–Ellie supuso muchos cambios en mi vida. Muchos cambios que fueron para bien y me ha dejado un preciado tesoro antes de irse. Espero ser un buen padre para nuestra hija y que ella se sienta orgullosa esté donde esté. Gracias Ellie –dijo dejando encima del ataúd un ramo de rosas lilas y moradas.

Tras unos escasos aplausos empezaron a bajar el ataúd a la fosa y luego le echaron tierra encima. Sheldon siguió a Leonard hasta el coche y se metió en el asiendo del copiloto Observó como su amigo Leonard metía a Huntress en el portabebés y luego se metía en el coche para poner rumbo a casa.

Sheldon no hablo durante el viaje y en cuanto aparcaron frente al portal del bloque de pisos salió disparado hacia la puerta, abrió y se subió a la casa.

–¡Sheldon! ¡Huntress! –exclamo Leonard

Pero Sheldon no se molestó en volverse, subió las escaleras y desoyendo la sonora bienvenida que le estaba dando Penny entró en su piso, cerró la puerta y se encerró en su habitación.

Leonard subió las escaleras con Huntress dormida profundamente en su regazo.

–¿Qué le pasa a Sheldon? –preguntó Penny confusa cuando vio aparecer a Leonard –. ¿Eso es un bebé?

Leonard sonrió de medio lado.

–Sí, se llama Huntress.

–¿Es tu sobrina? –preguntó la rubia acercándose al bebé.

Leonard negó lentamente con la cabeza y le contó la historia. Tras unos momentos de silencio cuando Leonard acabó de hablar, Huntress comenzó a llorar nerviosa.

–Oh sí. Es que aún no comió –dijo mientras abría la puerta de la casa –. Hemos salido del hospital y luego hemos ido al cementerio, supongo que tendrá hambre. ¿No? –preguntó nervioso observando a la niña.

–Probablemente. Si no puede haberse mojado el pañal, ¿quieres que lo compruebe?

–Mierda los pañales… Se me olvidó comprarlos, solo tenemos tres que nos dejo el hospital. Y leche en polvo…

–¿Por qué no se encarga Sheldon de ella mientras vamos a comprar?

–Sheldon está raro… ¿Te importa ir tú? Te doy dinero y vas… –le dijo Leonard mientras le lanzaba la cartera

–Claro. Enseguida vuelvo. Traigo pañales para recién nacidos y leche también, ¿no?

–Sí. Solo tengo la que el hospital me dio –explicó Leonard mientras intentaba mecer a la niña.

Penny asintió lentamente y se fue rumbo a la farmacia más cercana para comprar lo que le habían dicho. Mientras, Leonard intentaba calmar un poco a Huntress para poder prepararle el biberón tranquilamente. Había probado varias veces a llamar a Sheldon pero en todas le había ignorado así que harto lo intentó de nuevo. Se acercó a la puerta y llamó.

–Sheldon por favor, sal, ayúdame con Huntress. No puedo solo... –le pidió a través de la puerta cerrada intentando sonar por encima de los llantos de Huntress.

–¡CALLA A ESE MOUNSTRO! –exclamó la atronadora voz de Sheldon

Leonard se quedó paralizado agarrando el pomo de la puerta. No daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír.


	4. Capítulo 3

Las siguientes semanas Leonard las definió como un infierno. Había quedado claro que él era el único en ese piso que respondía por Huntress y aunque Penny, Raj y Howard le intentaban ayudar no le era suficiente. Sus amigos estaban un rato después del trabajo, cenaban allí pero luego se iban a sus respectivas casas y Leonard se quedaba "solo" con la niña.

Había colocado la cuna en su propia habitación para atenderla y desde entonces no podía dormir. El bebe lloraba durante toda la noche y por más que le cantara, meciera o diera de comer Huntress no cejaba en su intento de dejar sordo a medio vecindario. Solo se callaba cuando comenzaba a amanecer y es cuando Leonard tenía que prepararse para ir al trabajo.

Otra cosa que le afectaba el hecho de encargarse de la niña era que se tenía que encargar de todos los gastos. Tenía que pagar a una canguro por las mañanas para poder irse a trabajar tranquilo, tenía que comprarle la comida, la ropa y los pequeños juguetes que iba necesitando. Además le compró algunos libros para leérselos con la esperanza de que se durmiera. No despreciaba a la niña, no le importaba lo que hacía, pero había pensado que podría compartir los gastos con Sheldon si se quedaban definitivamente con el bebé.

El tema de Sheldon era difícil, Leonard solía llamar todas las mañanas a su habitación, acción que repetía por la tarde y por la noche antes de irse a dormir, pero no obtenía ninguna respuesta o insultos en referencia a que Huntress dejara de llorar. Solo se había topado con Sheldon dos veces cuando iba al baño, ni siquiera lo veía a la hora de la comida. Aunque le solía escuchar trastear en la cocina cuando él ya se había metido en su habitación.

Un mes después del nacimiento de Huntress, Leonard quedó con sus amigos en casa de Penny para hablar seriamente de lo que estaba pasando.

–¡Hola Huntress! –saludó Howard cuando entró –. Raj y yo te hemos regalado un pijama de Batman. Es el superhéroe favorito de tu padre. Lo lucirás bien –le dijo Howard sonriente.

El ingeniero sacó el pijama de la bolsa y se lo mostró al bebé que le miraba con curiosidad desde los brazos de Penny.

–En serio, ¿dónde compráis esas cosas? –preguntó Penny enarcando una ceja

–En las tiendas de bichos raros. A ver si te crees que la gente como nosotros no tenemos hijos –se sinceró Howard mientras Raj asentía efusivamente con la cabeza –. ¿Y Leonard? –preguntó al ver que su amigo no estaba allí.

–Durmiendo –respondió la rubia.

–¿No nos citó él?

–Sí, pero desde que está cuidando de Huntress no tiene demasiado tiempo para dormir durante la noche. Se ha tumbado un momento para estirazarse y se ha quedado completamente dormido –explicó Penny.

–¿Y por qué no se encarga Sheldon de la niña algunas noches? –preguntó Howard

–Eso es de lo que vamos a hablar –murmuró Leonard desde la habitación

Tenía un aspecto destartalado, despeinado, ojeras y las gafas ligeramente torcidas.

–Estás horrible –dijo Howard sorprendido

–Gracias –mustió Leonard, se fue hacia la cocina para prepararse un café, luego se sentó en el sillón mientras se lo tomaba –. Bien os he reunido aquí para hablar de Sheldon y de Huntress –empezó.

–¿Empezaremos por el hecho de que se haya acostado con alguien? –preguntó Howard.

–No. Creo que antes hay que hablar del hecho de que no quiere encargarse de Huntress.

–¿No quiere? ¿Le hace el mismo caso que al resto de los humanos o…?

–No va a trabajar. Ha dejado el empleo. No sale de su habitación desde hace un mes.

–¿Desde hace un mes? –preguntó Howard perplejo

Leonard asintió lentamente mientras se terminaba el café.

–He intentado varias veces que salga, que se haga cargo de Huntress aunque sea cinco minutos pero me ha respondido con insultos –explicó

–¿Las clásicas rabietas de…? –empezó Howard

–"Calla a ese monstruo", "llévale a un orfanato", "aparta a ese puto engendro de mi vista"… –empezó a decir Leonard

–Está mal… Sí. –murmuró Penny

–Creo que Sheldon culpa a Huntress por la muerte de Ellie, no quiere verla y no quiere tenerla en casa. Y no sé qué hacer. Es su hija, no puedo hacerme cargo de ella toda la vida Y si no la quiere en el piso yo no me puedo permitir uno… Y menos ahora… He tenido que pedir un puñetero crédito para poder comprarle ropa y algunos utensilios más para bebés –murmuró Leonard.

–¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no nos avisaste?

–¡No creí que llegaría a hacerlo! Siempre pensé que Sheldon se daría cuenta en algún momento de lo que estaba pasando y… No sé… Pero me preocupa. Yo no tengo la cantidad de dinero necesaria como para hacerme cargo de un bebé…

Penny suspiró y dejó a la niña en un moisés.

–¿Qué piensas hacer? –preguntó.

–He pensado… Llamar a asuntos sociales, explicarle la situación y que ellos se hagan cargo –explicó Leonard.

–No puedes hacer eso.

–No quiero hacerlo, pero es lo que se debe hacer cuando un padre no quiere encargarse de su hija.

–Todos te podemos ayudar Leonard, ¿a que si?

Howard y Raj miraron a la rubia, se miraron entre ellos y asintieron.

–Raj y yo podemos encargarnos respectivamente de comprarle comida, pañales y los enseres que necesites. Te ayudaremos con esas compras –le dijo Howard.

–Y yo podría quedármelas noches en mi casa, así tú tienes la posibilidad de dormir –le dijo la rubia

Leonard se pasó lentamente la mano por la cara.

–Pero en algún momento Sheldon tendrá que mirarla.

–Antes tiene que aceptar que Ellie ha muerto y que no es culpa de Huntress…. –le dijo Penny.

–Intenté explicárselo pero me ha enviado a la mierda en mis intentos –murmuró Leonard preocupado.

–Bueno tranquilo, recordad lo que dio su madre, hay que tener paciencia con Sheldon –dijo Penny

–Su madre… ¡Podríamos llamarla! –exclamó de repente Howard

–No creo… Que sea producente –dijo Leonard

–¿Por?

–Porque Huntress no es una hija nacida en un matrimonio…

–Oh vamos Leonard, seguramente a la madre de Sheldon no le importará. Es su nieta. Además dadas las circunstancias no creo que le importe mucho el hecho de que no se hayan casado…

–¿Estás segura?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

–Llámala, dile que Sheldon está peor que nunca y que si puede venir. Cuando llegues se lo explicas todo –propuso Penny.

–No es plan de alterarla cuando suba al avión –dijo Howard.

Raj asintió efusivamente y eso animó a Leonard a coger el teléfono y buscar en la agenda el nombre de "Sra. Cooper".

–Señora Cooper. Sí soy yo, Leonard –se presentó una vez hubo respondido una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea –. Sí estoy bien, ¿y usted? Me alegro… Si algo cansado, demasiado trabajo. Sí le llamo por Sheldon. Si. Lo siento pero necesito que venga, Sheldon lleva un mes sin apenas salir de su habitación, se ha despedido de su trabajo… Necesita ayuda. No lo sé realmente, ¿puede venir? ¿Mañana? Sí Gracias –dijo Leonard aliviado –. Hasta mañana Sra. Cooper –dijo colgando el teléfono.

Dejó el teléfono en la mesa y miró a Huntress que estaba ensimismada con una pegatina de Robin que estaba en uno de los lados del moisés.

–Mañana vendrá la mamá de tu papá, tu abuela, y seguro que todo se soluciona. Ya verás pronto estarás en los brazos de tu papi –le dijo Leonard a la niña


	5. Capítulo 4

La llegada de la madre de Sheldon no salió como Leonard había pensado. En realidad, fue un desastre total.

Mary Cooper llegó al día siguiente de haberla llamado sobre las cinco de la tarde. Entró con su habitual elegancia conforme Leonard le abría la puerta. Dejó la maleta en el sillón y se quedó de pie junto a él.

–¿Dónde está Sheldon? –preguntó poniendo los brazos en jarras.

–En su habitación –contestó Leonard.

–¿Qué le pasó esta vez?

–Es difícil de contar…

–Le he criado. No hay nada que no pueda soportar –respondió la Señora Cooper mientras se dirigía a la habitación

–¡Espere Señora Cooper no…! –empezó a decir Leonard, pero la señora Cooper ya había llamado a la puerta de su hijo.

-Shelly, ¿puedo pasar? –preguntó con dulzura.

–No. No puedes pasar –se escuchó desde el interior de la habitación

–Señora Cooper, no creo que deba… –murmuró Leonard alzando una mano para detenerla

Mary le mandó callar con la mano izquierda y abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hijo.

–QUE TE LARGUES –exclamó de nuevo Sheldon

La señora Cooper cerró la puerta sorprendida y regresó al salón.

–¿Se puede saber que le pasa? –preguntó –. Lo he criado yo, lo he visto en sus mejores momentos, en sus peores momentos pero… Nunca así. ¿Qué le pasó?

–Bueno. Son problemas con una chica –le resumió.

–Problemas con una chica, ¿no será esa Amy otra vez?

–No. Sheldon y Amy son amigos. Solo amigos. Resulta que… Bueno. Tiene. Tenía otra amiga –explicó Leonard mientras se frotaba las manos

–¿Han pecado? –preguntó preocupada

Leonard giró la cabeza hacia un lado y abrió la boca para contestar, pero unos golpes a la puerta le distrajeron.

–Discúlpeme un momento –pidió

Howard estaba al otro lado de la puerta con Huntress en brazos que lloraba bastante enfadada. Cuando Penny trabajaba, Howard y Raj cuidaban de ella en el piso de la rubia. Leonard aún no se hacía cargo a tiempo completo ya que aún tenía problemas para dormir. Así que habían hecho esa especie de horario.

–Lo hemos intentado todo –dijo Howard –. Le hemos cambiado los pañales, mecido, cantado, dado de comer. Pero creo que está enfadada con nosotros –explicó.

–A ver, dame –pidió Leonard cogiendo a la niña –. Pasad –pidió.

Howard y Raj entraron y fueron a saludar a la madre de Sheldon. Howard con un elaborado comentario. Raj en cambio con un seco golpe con la cabeza. Leonard meció a la niña con cariño mientras le volvía a poner el chupete. Huntress se fue callando mientras se acomodaba en el brazo de Leonard.

–Bien. Creo que solo quería estar contigo –dijo Howard afligido

–¿De quién esa niña Leonard? –preguntó la señora Cooper acercándose al bebé con curiosidad.

–¿Aún no se lo has contado? –preguntó Howard

–No. Aún no.

–¿Contarme el qué?

Leonard tomó aire.

–Verá. La niña se llama Huntress Penélope Cooper –le dijo –. Es... Parece mentira, pero es hija de Sheldon.

La señora Cooper enarcó aún más las cejas y le miró sin comprender.

–Es imposible –dijo –. Mi Shelly nunca haría eso. No quería que le abrazáramos nadie de su familia, _nunca_ haría eso.

–Las personas cambian. Supongo que Sheldon conoció a la chica perfecta y por eso llegaron a tener una hija.

–¿Sheldon se casó sin avisarme?

–Sheldon no se casó. La tuvieron por un simple fallo con el profiláctico. Al menos eso es lo que creo. No me ha dado explicaciones al respecto.

–Ha tenido relaciones. Sin matrimonio. Y poniendo medios para que no hubiera nacido nada. ¿Dónde está esa mujer del infierno?

–Murió en el parto por una complicación cardiaca –explicó Leonard que cada vez se estaba poniendo más pálido.

–O sea. Me estás diciendo que mi hijo, escrupuloso ante todos, conoció a una chica, se acostó con ella varias veces, tuvieron un hijo por error y luego la madre de esta niña murió.

Leonard asintió. La garganta se le había quedado seca. Debería de haber contado el asunto desde otro punto de vista. Raj y Howard le miraban desde el sofá.

–Se iban a casar –logró decir Leonard –. Cuando todo acabara se iban a casar.

–Se deberían de haber casado antes de hacer siquiera algo. Han pecado –repitió Mary.

–Pero Señora Cooper no ha de preocuparse por eso. Tiene una nieta preciosa y...

–Sheldon nunca tuvo en cuanta mis creencias religiosas. Siempre se pasó por donde quiso todo aquello que le enseñé. Mi paciencia ya se agotó. Podía con un hijo físico que intentaba averiguar cómo se creó el mundo que nuestro Señor nos hizo. Podía vivir con eso porque siempre falló en averiguarlo. Pero esto es algo relacionado con su vida. No le críe para que tuviera hijos fuera del matrimonio.

–Pero Señora Cooper –murmuró Leonard.

–Lo siento Leonard –se disculpó la mujer y salió por la puerta.

Leonard se quedó observando cómo se iba. Tanto él como Howard y Raj contemplaban la escena sin dar crédito.

–Creí que... No sería capaz de hacerlo por mucho que hablara... – murmuró Leonard.

–Yo tampoco –murmuró.

Howard se levantó y cogió a Huntress.

–Huntress, creo que ya no tienes abuela –murmuró.

La niña bostezó y cerró los ojos. Apretó la cara contra el pecho del ingeniero cuando este la acercó a él. Leonard sin embargo, se armó de valor y salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

–¡Señora Cooper! –exclamó cuando salió a la calle –. No puede irse.

–De hecho lo estoy haciendo –dijo ella mientras paraba un taxi

Leonard le hizo un gesto al taxi para que siguiera adelante y se puso justo enfrente de la mujer.

–Señora Cooper Sheldon la necesita. Apenas salió de su habitación en un mes. No ha ido a trabajar y ni siquiera le ha prestado atención…

–Leonard. Mi hijo ha cometido un pecado. Ahora por mucho que tu me cuentes no puedo perdonarle. A traicionado a nuestro padre y Señor y eso no está bien. Necesita arrepentirse, bautizarse de nuevo… No puedo hablar con él. No hasta que se redima de sus pecados. Que se arrepienta de haber estado con esa mujer, de haber tenido una hija… –dijo haciéndole un gesto al taxi.

–Señora Cooper, si Sheldon no demuestra interés por su hija, daremos a Huntress en adopción –le dijo Leonard desesperado.

Mary Cooper no contestó, se montó en el taxi y pidió que la llevaran al aeropuerto. No estaba preparada para eso.


	6. Capítulo 5

El viernes Leonard preparó una bolsa con ropa para él y para Huntress. Pasaría el fin de semana en casa de Raj donde también estaría Howard. Tenían que hablar largo y tendido de lo que iban a hacer con la niña ya que la madre de Sheldon, su única esperanza, les había abandonado.

Pensó que quizás dejando la casa sola y cargada de fotos del último mes podría significar algo para Sheldon. Sabía de sobras que iba a salir de casa en cuanto estuviera vacía, así que guardaba esperanzas en que las fotos de Huntress despertaran algo en él. Había tenido una relación íntima y sentimental con otro ser humano. Debería de sentir algo por su propio bebé.

Una vez hubo recogido toda la ropa, accesorios y coger a Huntress, salió de casa. Se encontró a Penny en el rellano.

–Te puedes venir cuando quieras. Yo puedo dormir en el sofá –le dijo Leonard una vez le hubo contado donde pasaría el fin de Semana.

–No te preocupes. A lo mejor me alargo a cenar. Igualmente. Dame las llaves de tu piso –le pidió la rubia mientras sonreía.

–¿Para qué? –preguntó Leonard, aún así se las sacó del bolsillo y se las dio

–Intentaré convencer a Sheldon –le explicó ella.

–¿Intentar conv…? No podrás.

–Leonard, las mujeres tenemos multitud de armas secretas. Intentaré por todos los medios lograr convencerle –le dijo Penny sonriendo

–Espero que tengas más éxito que yo. Adiós Penny –le dijo

Ella le dio un beso en la frente a Huntress y sonrió.

–Adiós –le dijo mientras subía las escaleras

Cuando llego a casa, soltó el bolso en el sofá y se hizo la cena. Una vez comida, tomó aire, cogió las llaves que le había dado Leonard y fue al 4ªA para abrir la puerta. Sacaría de Sheldon de los pelos si era necesario.

–Ostias –exclamo una vez dentro observando el interior de la casa.

Sheldon la estaba mirando sin parpadear. Estaba apoyado en la mesa de la cocina mientras le echaba cereales (Bolitas de miel, nada de fibra) a un vaso de leche. Sheldon tenía barba, no muy poblada dado que no le crecía mucho vello, pero se le notaba, tenía unas fuertes ojeras de color negros y los ojos muy rojos. Además estaba muy delgado, parecía que había perdido unos diez kilos.

El físico llevaba solo el pantalón del pijama, es por eso que Penny veía su extrema delgadez.

–¿No es peligroso que estés tan delgado? –preguntó Penny acercándose al sofá.

Sheldon no le contestó, terminó de hacerse los cereales y guardó todo lo que había usado en sus respectivos lugares, abrió un cajón, cogió una cuchara y se sentó en su lado del sofá.

–Deberías de ponerte algo, estamos en invierno.–le preguntó Penny.

Se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá y le miró. Sheldon no le contestó. Se siguió comiendo los cereales sin ni siquiera mirarla.

–Sheldon por favor. Tienes que hablar con alguien. Te vas a volver loco… Tienes… Vístete por favor –pidió al ver que el hombre no le mostraba atención–. Sheldon… Se te echa de menos. Tienes que volver a tu trabajo, a ir a la tienda de cómics, las noches de Halo… Y tienes que hacerte cargo de Huntress…

Sheldon no necesitó escuchar nada más, se puso en pie y se metió de nuevo en su habitación tras cerrar la puerta. Penny se quedó sentada en el sofá mirando donde había estado hasta hace poco.

–Gilipollas –gruñó en voz alta.

Si Sheldon quería guerra. Iba a tener guerra. Fue al piso de abajo a buscar a su vecino más mayor, le pidió un destornillador de estrella y otro plano. Regresó a la casa de Sheldon y fue directamente a su habitación. Abrió la puerta de par en par y comenzó a destornillarla. Sheldon la observaba mientras se comía los cereales. Se había metido bajo las sábanas y contemplaba la acción expectante.

–Ya que tu no pones de tu parte. Tendremos que forzarte –le espetó Penny.

Sheldon hizo un ruido raro, algo parecido a una risa sarcástica.

–Al menos tuviste la decencia de ponerte algo de ropa –le dijo distraía mientras terminaba de desatornillar la primera bisagra

Sheldon no respondió, terminó su comida, salió de la cama y salió de la habitación. Lo dejó en el fregadero, luego fue al baño, hizo sus necesidades, se duchó rápidamente y regresó seco y vestido con el mismo pantalón a la habitación. Para entonces Penny ya había terminado de desatornillar la puerta y la tenía apoyada contra la pared.

–Ya no tienes intimidad en tu cueva.

El físico hizo otra risa sarcástica, cogió su teléfono que estaba sobre su mesita de noche y se metió debajo del edredón. Se tapó hasta la cabeza para esconderse.

–Eres un imbécil –le espetó Penny –. A todo el mundo nos jode que se nos muere un ser querido pero lo superamos y punto. No queda otro remedio. Si te quedas estancado acabas volviéndote loco, ¿y qué obtienes a cambio? Nada. Solo que la gente viva que te aprecia te de lado. Sé que estás dolorido por lo que le ha pasado a Ellie. Supongo. Pero no puedes estar toda la vida así, y menos si tienes una hija Sheldon. Huntress te necesita, y su padre eres tú no Leonard. Él solo se hace cargo, se está dejando el salario y la salud en ella. No le importa pero eres tú quien se debería de "dejar los cuernos" por esa niña –le dijo mientras se acercaba al colchón

Sheldon ni se movió, lo único que pronunció fue un tenue ronquido. Quizás demasiado surrealista para pensar que era verdad, pero Penny se vio forzada a salir de la habitación y dejarlo a solas. Ya saldría más tarde.

Penny aguantó despierta varias horas pero Sheldon no salió de la casa. Se levantó a las seis para escucharlo ir al baño y luego para volver a meterse en la cama. Durante todo el día, hasta la hora de la comida, Penny volvió a intentarlo. Entraba en la habitación, hablaba con Sheldon, le intentaba entrar en razón y se acababa yendo dada por vencida.

Era cierto que Sheldon era un niño difícil. Ya lo decía su madre. Pero jamás pensaría que fuera tan cerrado. Esa tarde envió un mensaje a Leonard diciéndole de que iba a cenar allí.

–No obtuviste nada, ¿no? –fue lo primero que le preguntó el ingeniero cuando le abrió la puerta.

Penny negó con la cabeza mientras entraba.

–Ha sido imposible. Tu le puedes hablar, todo lo que quieras, insultarle, etc. Pero no me ha contestado.

–Al menos a ti te ha escuchado –le dijo Leonard mientras le daba el biberón a Huntress.

–No le ha quedado más remedio. Le he desmontado la puerta –le confesó.

–¿Le has hecho qué?

–La puerta. Se la desmonté. Le pedí destornilladores al vecino y le desmonté la puerta.

Howard, Raj y Leonard se miraron sin dar crédito.

–¿Y qué ha hecho él? –preguntó Leonard.

–Nada –aseguró Penny –. Se quedó tumbado en su cama… ¿Qué tal esta Huntress?

–Wa ^^ –exclamó la niña feliz, cogió la mano de Raj y se metió el dedo de este en la boca.

El indio le acarició el rostro mientras la dejaba.

–Se lava mucho más las manso desde esto –le dijo Howard riéndose.

Penny le acarició el rostro a Huntress mientras sonreía.

–Te pareces mucho a tu padre pequeña… –le dijo –. Menos en los ojos…

–Los ojos son de Ellie –le dijo Leonard –. Ella era guapísima. No sé como una chica como ella podría estar con Sheldon, o al menos, con alguien como Sheldon.

–Quizás, como diría Sheldon, le atrajo su excelente inteligencia y su "don de gentes" –se burló Wolowitz.

Raj rió al igual que lo hizo Leonard y Penny.

–Pero, ¿no tenéis curiosidad? –preguntó Penny –. O sea, siendo como ha sido siempre Sheldon, ¿cómo conoció a una chica? ¿Y cómo pudo llegar a tener una relación física con ella?

–Eso no me causa tanto revuelo como el hecho de que Sheldon pudiera considerar a alguien "su pareja". No sé. A pesar de todo Sheldon es humano y puede perfectamente caer en los placeres de la carne pero, lo que más me impresiona es eso… De que una chica lograra que Sheldon estuviera dispuesto a entregarse a todo… –dijo Leonard mientras le daba vueltas con la cuchara al café que se estaba tomando.

–A mi me gustaría saberlo… –se sinceró Howard –. No sé, nunca fui capaz de enseñarle nada sobre ligues a Sheldon, quiero que él me cuente como lo hizo.

–Tienes prometida Howard… –le recordó Penny.

–Lo sé, ¿pero tú no tenías curiosidad?

Penny asintió lentamente.

–¿Nos vamos a una pizzería? Yo os invito –les dijo quitándole importancia a lo que habían estado hablando.


	7. Capitulo 6

A pesar de haber pasado dos meses desde que Penny le desmontó la puerta, Sheldon no se había molestado en arreglarla. Su vida era igual de monótona que siempre. No salía de su cuarto por las mañanas a no ser que fuera al baño y si acaso se duchaba o comía lo hacía cuando Leonard ya estaba en la habitación.

Se quedaba todo el rato allí a no ser que la casa estuviera vacía, que era cuando se daba pequeños paseos por ella para acordarse de que sabía andar.

Tres meses después de la situación, pesaba casi diez kilos menos, tenía una fina capa de barba y estaba muy huraño. Había escuchado a Leonard hablar con Penny y decirle que pasarían todo el sábado en casa de Raj.

En cuanto Leonard se fue, salió de la cama, se desnudó, cogió su teléfono y se fue al baño. Cuando abrió el grifo de la ducha, escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Soltó un bufido y se dispuso a ignorarlo, cogió una toalla y la dejó cercana a la bañera.

–Sheldon, soy Amy Farrah Fowler, abre la puerta –se escuchó decir.

"_¿Amy?" _pensó Sheldon.

No la veía desde hace cuatro meses, y obviamente, hace tres que había perdido todo el contacto con ella. Apagó la alcachofa y se lió una toalla a la cintura. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

–Hola Sheldon –saludó ella.

-Me iba a duchar, ¿qué quieres? –le preguntó a la defensiva.

-He venido a hablar. Eres mi amigo.

-No quiero hablar con nadie…

-Esperare a que te duches –dijo ella.

Sheldon miró como se sentaba en el sofá y sacaba un libro sobre la neurogénesis y se disponía a leerlo. El físico suspiró, cerró la puerta pesadamente y se fue hacia el baño. Sin duda las chicas eran unas pesadas. Muy, muy pesadas.

Estuvo cuarenta minutos debajo del grifo ya que guardaba esperanzas en que Amy se diera por vencida y se fuera, pero seguía oyendo pasar las páginas del libro así que supuso que no se iría.

Tras salir del baño se dirigió a su cuarto, se vistió con su ropa de diario (que hacía meses que no se ponía) y salió de allí.

-Creí que te marcharías.

Amy cerró el libro y lo guardó en el bolso.

-Creíste mal –le aseguró mientras sonreía -. Aún no hemos hablado.

-No quiero hablar con nadie.

-Necesitas hablar con alguien. Ingestas muy poca comida, y sumado a la soledad el cerebro puede tener alucinaciones, pérdidas de memoria y demás problemas médicos. Necesitas hablar con alguien si no quieres que tus dotes para la física se vayan a freír espárragos.

Sheldon apretó los ojos y se sentó en su lugar en el sofá. Se recostó y miró el televisor.

-¿Qué tal va tu trabajo sobre las adicciones en animales pequeños?

-Terminé ese trabajo hace dos días, de haber estado en Twitter lo hubieras sabido. Logré que dos mariquitas se hicieran adictas al alcohol y que un periquito lo hiciera a la heroína.

Sheldon asintió.

-En estos tres meses de ausencia, ¿no has planteado ningún nuevo trabajo?

-No he tenido tiempo de pensar en nada en estos tres meses.

-¿Por qué? No has salido de la casa desde entonces.

-Soy consciente de ello.

-¿A qué se debe tu enclaustramiento?

Sheldon se apretó contra el sofá. La pregunta era incómoda, no quería contestarla.

-Seguro que lo sabes.

-No. No me lo imagino.

Sheldon soltó un pequeño bufido.

–¿No? ¿Tan inteligente y no te lo imaginas?

–¿Puedo conectarte un electroencefalograma y hacerte preguntas? Podré determinar qué áreas de tu cerebro es más sensible.

–Y así podrás leer mis pensamientos.

–No es el término correcto, pero sí.

-No hace falta eso para leerlos.

Amy le miró fijamente, estuvieron un rato así, solo mirándose a los ojos. A Sheldon le temblaba el labio inferior y apretaba los dientes. Amy por su parte lo miraba con toda la pasividad y "cariño" que podía demostrar. Alzó la mano con cautela y le acarició el rostro a su amigo. Este, casi al instante, apretó su mejilla contra la mano, cerró los ojos y comenzó a soltar lágrimas como cántaros. Amy le pasó la mano por los hombros y lo atrajo hacia su pecho. Sheldon no se quejó y prácticamente acabó tumbado sobre Amy, abrazado a ella y llorando como una magdalena.

Entonces se percató de algo. Los humanos tenían razón en muchas cosas. En que todos, por muy extraordinarios que fueran, tenían la capacidad de amar. También podían mantener una relación amorosa completa y, como Sheldon acababa de averiguar, se aliviaban llorando.

Después de lo ocurrido, no había soltado ni una lágrima. Ninguna. Y quizás fuera ese el nudo que tenía en el estómago y que no le dejaba comer ni dormir bien.

Tras quince minutos de lo que pareció un inconsolable llanto, se fue calmando poco a poco. Se fue separando de Amy mientras se frotaba el rostro.

–Toma –dijo ella tendiéndole un pañuelo de papel.

Sheldon lo cogió, se limpió las lágrimas y las mucosidades.

–Me siento culpable de muchísimas cosas Amy –le dijo.

Ella le miró y asintió.

-¿De lo sucedido con Ellie?

Sheldon asintió.

-Las cardiopatías son difíciles de diagnosticar, ni tu hubieras podido hacer nada. Ella no tuvo ningún síntoma previo.

–No me siento culpable de la muerte de Ellie. Sé que no pude hacer nada.

–¿Entonces qué es de lo que te sientes culpable?

–De que no pasé suficientemente tiempo con ella…

-No sé cuando tiempo estuvisteis saliendo, pero estarías todo el tiempo de embarazo…

Sheldon negó con la cabeza.

-Hacía seis meses que no veía a Ellie antes de que diera a luz.

–¿Y eso?

Sheldon miró avergonzado a otro sitio.

–Había dejado de… Quererla. Sí. Esa puede ser la palabra correcta.

-Pero Leonard me dijo que querías casarte con ella.

–Porque cuando la vi en aquella situación y apunto de traer a mi hija al mundo, todos los sentimientos que tenía por ella volvieron a aflorar. Además mi madre me enseñó que no se deja a una mujer abandonada que ha tenido un hijo tuyo. Casi me veía en la obligación, pero igualmente recordé lo mucho que la amaba.

–¿Y por qué no te haces cargo de Huntress?

–Es clavada a su madre… Me recuerda todo el daño que le hice a Ellie… Cuando la "dejé". Cuando Huntress me mira es como ver los ojos de Ellie. Me recuerda a ella, a que no pasé el tiempo que ella necesitaba a su lado y no quiero sentirme mal todos los días de mi vida.

–Sheldon. Ellie no estaría decepcionada cuando te llamó. Te dijo que iba a dar a luz, se sorprendió de verte. Seguramente solo quería que fueras participe de ese momento.

–Quería que le pagara una manutención.

–No tiene porqué Sheldon. Puede que solo quería que vieras a tu hija el día de su nacimiento.

–¿Cómo una mujer puede querer eso?

-Porque quizás no se siente rencorosa si sabe que te enamoraste de otra persona. Porque eso no se puede controlar Sheldon.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de esas cosas?

–Soy mujer Sheldon. Viene en mis cromosomas.

-¿No crees entonces que Ellie estuviera enfadada conmigo?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Dentro de Sheldon, es como si se hubiera encendido una bombilla. Entendió todos los mensajes de Ellie desde que rompieron, como lo trataba con el mismo cariño de siempre, como le daba buenas nuevas sobre la ecografía… A pesar de que lo ignorara, ya que creía que no podían ser amigos si eran exs. Después de un rato en silencio, Amy se levantó y le extendió la mano.

–Ven.

–¿A dónde vamos?

–Tienes que ver a tu hija.

Sheldon se puso rojo de vergüenza.

–No quiero. Me… Odia.

–No lo creo. Es demasiado pequeña para saber siquiera que es la letra "O". Estás muy a tiempo de arreglarlo.

–Pero allí estarán todos mis amigos…

–Bueno. Piénsalo de esta manera: es un buen momento de decirle a Penny que la quieres –le respondió Amy con una sonrisa.


	8. Capítulo 7

Sheldon estaba sentado en el sofá, aún miraba a Amy como si esta hubiera dicho una gran barbaridad. Las mejillas se le pusieron coloradas y le dio un tic nervioso en el ojo.

–No estoy enamorado de Penny –le dijo.

Amy rió, bajó la mano y fue a la nevera a servirse un vaso de eche.

–Obviamente estás confundida. Que ella sea mi amig… –siguió Sheldon

–Sheldon. Tus tics nerviosos me indican que tengo razón.

–No la llevas.

–Ya… Déjame que te diga que es algo que me imaginaba, pero que hasta ahora no he confirmado. Ya he encontrado motivos porque siempre salieras con las chicas y querías que todas estuviéramos presentes en las noches de Halo. Desde luego, a todos nos sorprendió que no reprendieras a Penny cuando se sentó en tu sitio hace cuatro meses. No te importó, te sentaste en la otra silla.

–Odio a las mujeres –gruñó Sheldon –. Sois… Sois…

–Somos perfectas Sheldon. Sabemos leer los sentimientos, por muy poco interés que le pongamos.

Sheldon se puso de pie y fue hasta la cocina.

–¿Y qué quieres que hagamos ahora? –preguntó confuso.

–Podríamos ir a casa de Raj. Podrías ver a tu hija. Pasar tiempo con ella… Y cuando pase unos días. Podrías hablar con Penny y decírselo.

–No es tan sencillo, ¿no? Nunca me he declarado a nadie. Ni siquiera entiendo porque se tiene que hacer, me gusta más el hecho de actuar y…

–Entonces, ¿cómo empezaste a salir con Ellie?

–Nunca nos "declaramos". Fuimos conociéndonos cada vez más hasta que un día ella me dio un beso y mi cuerpo lo continuó. Según ella, fue mi subconsciente quien actuó.

Amy asintió, se terminó el vaso de leche y lo dejó en el fregadero.

–Vámonos –le dijo ella y fue a coger su bolso.

–Cuando llegue, ¿qué les digo?

–Puedes limitarte a decir "ya estoy mejor" –respondió Amy mientras le abría la puerta.

Sheldon asintió vagamente, se puso su chaqueta y tras coger su bandolera salió de piso.

–No te has afeitado… –comentó su amiga mientras bajaban las escaleras.

–Lo sé. No creí que saldría a la calle, es más, me vestí por el mero hecho de que no quiero que me veas desnudo.

–Te he visto semidesnudo. Tienes un cuerpo bonito.

–Lo sé.

–¿Vamos en taxi?

–Vale. Pero pagas tú.

–Como quieras Sheldon, pero tienes que entender que no te estoy obligando a ir. Has tomado tú la decisión de venir conmigo.

–Puedo quedarme en casa entonces si quiero.

–Si Sheldon. Pero tu hija necesita verte. Necesita que _tú _la críes –murmuró Amy.

Sheldon se frotó nervioso las manos. Asintió lentamente la cabeza.

Tenía ganas de huir de allí, darse la vuelta y correr hacia su piso. Es más. Tenía ganas de correr hacia Texas y olvidarse de que había convido con sus amigos en California. De que tenía una hija. Y de que amaba a una mujer guapísima y que, probablemente, no estaba enamorada de él.

Se montaron en un taxi y fueron a casa de Raj. Sheldon murmuró durante todo el camino que aquello era una locura. Que no podía hacerlo…

–Sheldon. Toma aire. Relájate. No va a pasar nada –le aseguró ella tras bajar del taxi –. Raj nos abrirá la puerta, tú entrarás conmigo. Dirás que ya estás mejor y que te gustaría conocer a Huntress.

–Está bien

Subieron las escaleras y Amy llamó al timbre. La cara de perplejidad de Raj fue impresionante.

–Mirad… Amy. Y trae compañía –logró decir mientras abría la puerta.

Leonard se puso inmediatamente de pie.

–¿No me jodas? –exclamó.

Sheldon entró tras Amy y tragó saliva.

–Ya estoy mejor –murmuró sin apenas voz.

El silencio se hizo dueño de todos en esa habitación. Bernadette y Penny miraban a Sheldon muy impresionadas. Howard, se sentía incrédulo, miraba su vaso de whisky pensando que había bebido demasiado. Leonard, por su parte, se estaba poniendo rojo. No de vergüenza ni de fiebre, Sino de ira. Se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior y se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Cómo que "ya estoy listo"? –le preguntó intentando controlar su voz.

Sheldon miró confuso a Amy, esta solo asintió vagamente.

–Ya estoy listo para ver a Huntress.

–Leonard… –susurró Penny agarrándole de la camiseta.

–Suéltame –gruñó Leonard.

Se fue hacia Sheldon y le propinó un puñetazo tan fuerte en la cara que derribó al físico teórico y lo dejó apoyado contra la puerta.

–¿¡CÓMO QUE YA ESTÁS LISTO! ¿Te parece razonable que después de cinco meses vengas diciendo "ya estoy listo"? ¿Qué coño crees que ha sido esto? ¿Una competición y que te unes cuando te da la gana? –exclamó histérico.

Howard le había agarrado por un brazo y Raj por otro. Amy se agachó junto a Sheldon y le apoyó en el hombro. El ojo de Sheldon se empezaba a hinchar y este simplemente se estaba mirando los zapatos.

–¡MÍRAME! –exclamó Leonard –. ¡Estuve esperando un mes! ¡Entendí que te sintieras mal unos días! Incluso una semana, ¡PERO LLEVAS CINCO MESES EN TU HABITACIÓN! No hablas con nadie, ¡ni te has dignado a saludar a tu hija de vez en cuando! ¡ES TU HIJA! La hemos criado entre nosotros, ¿y crees que puedes venir de buenas a primeras y decir que ya estás listo? ¿Quién coño te crees que eres?

–¡No sabes por lo que ha pasado! –exclamó Amy en defensa de Sheldon.

-¿Y él sabe como he estado yo? Apenas he dormido, tengo deudas con el banco y mis mejores amigos han tenido que estar metidos también en este asunto cuando ninguno fuimos responsables.

Amy no dijo nada. Sabía de sobras que Leonard tenía razón. Sí. Sheldon lo había pasado mal, muy mal. Pero cualquier persona en esa situación habría actuado mucho antes. Sobre todo porque tenía alguien de su propia sangre a quien criar.

–Cuéntaselo. Cuéntaselo Sheldon –le pidió Amy.

Leonard se abalanzó a por Sheldon, lo cogió de la camiseta y lo puso en pie de un fuerte tirón.

–¿A qué has venido? ¿A hacerte cargo de Huntress? ¿Ahora? –le dijo mientras apretaba los dientes.

Sheldon asintió lentamente mientras le miraba.

–Pues gánate ese privilegio –le espetó Leonard.

Le apartó de la puerta de un fuerte empujón y se fue de allí con Huntress. Ella estaba en su carrito y no se había enterado de nada, dormía feliz en el carrito.


End file.
